Project;Time-Stalkers-the early draft
Professor Richard Vincent, former member of The Sar Scientists,and his team has finally done the impossible: He has deciphered Science of Wormhole stargates and punched through the barriers of reality. But what lies beyond the veil is not epiphany, but chaos. Now Grant and his team are lost, living ghosts shipwrecked on an infinite ocean of alien worlds, barreling through the long-forgotten, ancient, and unimaginable dark realms. The only way is forward. The only question is how far are they willing to go, and how much can they endure, to get home again? Run-amok reality! Grant and his crew escape the madness of the lightning sea-swamp only to be flung into a futurepast trenchworld, where the Sons of the Wakan Tech-Tanka wage never-ending war on the savages of Europe! How did the Anarchist League of Scientists end up this deep in the onion? Who among them sabotaged the Pillar? Shell-shocked and battered, Grant McKay and his team are stranded on the front lines of the European savages' final standoff against the Sons of the Wakan Tech-Tanka. Will this inverse manifest destiny claim the life of a member of the Anarchist League of Scientists? Or will they be betrayed by one of their own? Grant McKay and his team of Dimensionauts are given a short reprieve when the Pillar drops them not into a hellish warzone or an alien swampland but a…hotel? Just don’t trust the room service; there’s more to this place than meets the eye. Grant discovers the truth about the Pillar’s sabotage, tearing his team apart just as they are launched into a dimension of mad gravity and violent monkey ghosts! How do you survive insanity when you can’t trust anyone around you? Stranded in the most dangerous dimension yet, Grant McKay’s rage at his onetime boss boils over. Ignoring the chaos all around them, the two finally come to blows! Only one thing is certain: before the Pillar makes its next jump...one of them must die! Don't miss the conclusion to the first arc of the world’s most mind-melting sci-fi comic! Trapped in a fantastical dimension, the Anarchist League of Scientists discover a race of bizarre creatures that hold the mysteries of the Eververse...and a startling discovery behind the Pillar's deeper mythological significance. Conflict is the only constant, as the Dimensionauts are embroiled in a brutal war which threatens to engulf the fantastical land they are stranded in. But how can they uncover the horrible truth about the Pillar when every second is a fight to survive? Fueled by a long string of failures as a leader, Kadir launches a mad rescue attempt. Can he live up to his promise and finally redeem himself, or will he fall beneath the crawling chaos of a million psychic millipedes? As the Pillar counts down towards its next jump the Dimensionauts are besieged by an endless wave of horrors. Can they hold out long enough to escape, or will one of them have to remain behind and pay the ultimate price?